Si tan solo
by SuperNaranjaCitrica
Summary: La primera cita de Naruto y Hinata fue agitada... pero ahora es un recuerdo valioso y muy doloroso para el Hokage Naruto... viendo como su amada princesa se debate entre vivir... y morir en una habitación del hospital. Hinata x Naruto Three-Shots (historia de tres capítulos) 1.-El Hospital 2.-La misión 3.-El amor
1. Chapter 1

Suelo mirar al cielo...cuando pienso en ella... mi rayo de sol... mi luz... ella siempre está ahí... en los buenos y en los malos tiempo... siempre sonriéndome... nunca dándome la espalda, si pudiera mencionar mis tres cualidades preferidas de Hinata serían:  
>su perseverancia,<br>su fuerza,  
>su sonrisa.<br>Es capaz de dar todo por mí... Aún recuerdo nuestra primera cita... fue muy agitada.

_-Vamos Hinata... apresúrate. Hable con una sonrisa en mi rostro, viendo a Hinata desde abajo. Es decir, estaba en el lago y ella en una roca,_  
><em>Decidiéndose entre saltar o no.- vamos... yo estoy acá abajo esperando por ti...<em>  
><em>-me da un poco de miedo... -Ella parecía enserio asustada. La mire desde donde estaba y sonreí un poco más preocupado que feliz. Me moví un poco y me levante sobre el agua.<em>  
><em>-Yo te atrapo, vamos... salta. - grite ya con una mirada seria hacia ella. Ella sonrió nerviosa y apenada, no la culpo... esta parada en una roca muy alta... mientras yo nadaba como si nada en el valle del fin. Ella me dirigió una última mirada y grito con su fina voz.<em>  
><em>Me moví rápidamente y escale la roca, antes de que ella cayera dos o tres metros la abrase rodeándola con mis brazos y de ese modo, caer juntos en el lago.<em>  
><em>Fue una caída suave, yo la tenía rodeada con mis brazos y ella tenía su cara oculta en mi pecho... no podía verla... pero sabía que estaba más sonrojada que el cabello de mi madre... y eso ya era decir mucho.<em>  
><em>El agua se sentía fría... Más de lo que estaba antes... pero el calor de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados contrastaba fervientemente con dicho frio. Cuando me abrí los ojos seguíamos bajo en agua y estábamos lo bastante hondo como para ver los peces que habitaban el Lago, peces que no había visto ya vez que luchamos con mi mejor amigo... moví mis pies en el agua y nos saque a flote... cuando estuvimos flotando en la superficie me separe un poco de ella dejando que su cabeza se asomó por entre mis brazos... elevo la frete cubierta por si azabache flequillo y me miro con esos ojos que tanto me amaban...y que yo amaba... yo le observe y le di lo que había deseado desde la mañana.<em>  
><em>Tome sus cara entre mis manos y me acerque lentamente a ella juntando nuestras frentes... cerré mis ojos.<em>  
><em>-Te quiero... Hinata... y te quiero muchísimo...-de veras.<em>  
><em>Terminando la oración puse mis labios en su frente... luego en su sonrojada mejilla... bese cada uno de sus pómulos y me dirigí a sus labios... estaban fríos y húmedos. pero sobre todo estaban suaves. Aún sabían al ramen de Ichiraku que comimos antes de venir a nadar. Fue un beso suave, solo un choque de labios... baje mis manos de su delicada faz a su cuello, por detrás de la nuca y la atraje hacia mi intentando profundizar el beso... Hinata no se demoró mucho en responder, abrió sus labios levemente y nos hundimos en un baile de cariño y palabras no dichas. Nos separamos para tomar aire y volví a juntar nuestras frentes.<em>  
><em>-muchas veces creí... que lo que necesitaba debía buscarlo fuera de la aldea... luego... me di cuenta de que estaba justo a mi lado... cuidándome a cada momento... perdóname por no responderte antes... Hinata... pero te quiero... y si antes no lo hice... fue porque era un idiota... te quiero... te quiero mucho-de veras.<em>  
><em>-yo te amo Naruto-kun...de verdad que lo hago... y esperaría 1000 años si fuese necesario...<em>

Había pasado tanto tiempo recordando que las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir... No debí encomendarle esa misión...  
>-Hinata... no me dejes... no lo hagas<br>El sonido de las maquinarias era muy alto... Sakura se movía de un lado a otro y Sasuke estaba a mi lado dándome su apoyo.  
>-Vamos mi amor... No nos dejes solos...-susurre sosteniendo su mano y acariciando su mejilla.<br>-Naruto...-oí el lejano llamado de Sakura. Me levante y la seguí fuera de la sala.  
>-Ella se pondrá bien... hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance... pero deberá quedarse un par de semanas...- suspiro- ¿recuerdas cuando shikamaru, Neji, tú y los otros fueron a por Sasuke? -yo asentí- está igual de grave que Neji aquella vez... pero te juro que hare todo por salvarla... no dejare que Muera Naruto... te lo juro por mi Hija. Por Sarada.<br>-Gracias Sakura... Gracias...- susurre antes de sucumbir en las lágrimas otra vez. Sasuke salió de la sala y me abrazo... era poco común en el... pero ahora... apreciaba el gesto...  
>-Tranquilo dobbe... ella estará bien... Sakura es una gran médico... cálmate un poco si... ve a descansar... yo me encargo de todo aquí...<br>-está bien...- entre una ultima vez a la sala de Hinata.  
>-Te amo Hinata...-Bese su frente y su mano y salí del hospital... mis hijos me necesitaban... y no iba a dejarlos... jamás.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

El sol estaba oculto tras las nubes, y la aldea de metal se sentía fría, como casi siempre…era una aldea de eterno invierno… los kages están sentados junto a mi hablando temas de importancia mundial, era difícil mantenerme conectado a estas conversaciones, pero ya me iba acostumbrando.  
>-La economía de los países a estado equilibrada, no hay bajas en ningún insumo…- hablo con seriedad el kazekage, Gaara. Yo solo me limitaba a escuchar… porque si no terminaban de hablar yo no podría decirles el motivo de por el que los citaba.<br>Cuando por fin dieron terminada la charla acerca de la estabilidad de los países hice un sonido ronco con la garganta para llamar la atención, los 4 kages me miraban extrañados, nunca antes había estado tan silencioso en una reunión, Sasuke estaba unos metros atrás mío al igual que Shikamaru… cuidándome la espalda.  
>-bueno, como ya han terminado es mi turno de hablar- suspire tomando el mando en la reunión, los kages me seguían mirando como si algo me hubiese pasado. –Kabuto ha vuelto a atacar…-pude ver como los kages se tensaban bajo su afable apariencia, mientras que Shikamaru y Sasuke seguían en su misma posición de "nada nos afecta"<br>-¿ha que te refieres? – Hablo el Raikage un poco alterado, yo moví la cabeza en negación.  
>-Lo que han oído. Ayer, Kabuto fue a Konoha y entro en la sesión de Jutsus prohibidos nuevamente, pero esta vez robo un Jutsu el que ustedes…-suspiren- y yo, no habíamos oído antes.<br>-Explícate… -Hablo Gaara, tomando su habitual postura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Yo volví a tomar la palabra.  
>-Se trata de un Jutsu que podría traer de vuelta a los muertos.<br>-Como el Edo tensei – me interrumpió el Raikage.  
>-peor- volví a tomar la palabra- El Jutsu, puede traer a los muertos a la vida sin la necesidad de tener que poner el alma de dicho cadáver en otra persona, es un Jutsu capaz de hacer que los muertos realmente revivan, hacer que sus pulmones y órganos internos estén como nuevos y que obtengan una apariencia humana normal… es decir… revivir a un muerto en toda ley. Como si jamás hubiese muerto, o en eso se supone que consiste, pero… -tome un poco de agua del vaso frente a mí- hay un derivado de ese Jutsu, que es, lo que Kabuto en realidad busca.<br>-La inmortalidad. –me interrumpió Shikamaru- El Jutsu, usado en muertos los trae a la vida, usado en humanos, existe la hipótesis de hacerlos inmortales… Creemos, que es posible que Kabuto busque ser inmortal.  
>-Pero, ¿cómo saben si es efectivo o no? – Volvió a interrumpirnos Gaara.<br>-Porque la mujer que creo el Jutsu junto al niindaime, aún sigue viva. –Y eso basto para que los kages se pusieran en plan de alerta. Los Kages llamaron a sus equipos de elite, y yo no dude en hacer lo mismo, fue cuestión de horas que todos los ninjas más prestigiosos de cada aldea se encontraran en la aldea de los samuráis.  
>-Bueno, sexto Hokage, te escuchamos.- me insistió el Raikage, porque como habíamos planeado antes de la llegada de los Ninjas de elite, yo elegiría al equipo con las cualidades necesarias para capturar a Kabuto y traer el pergamino de vuelta. Carraspee un poco y dije los nombre, no quería a todas las aldeas involucradas por lo que solo elegí Ninjas de Konoha, y uno de Kumogakure que yo estimaba mucho.<br>-he decidido que para esta misión necesito destreza y agilidad, Ya hemos vencido a Kabuto antes, no olvidemos que Ha perdido todo contacto con orochimaru –silencio- que como ya sabemos, Sasuke aniquilo hace unos años. Shikamaru, por favor.  
>- Hyuga, Hinata, se encargara de rastrear e interceptar al objetivo, -hablo el pelos de piña- Cuando ella logre interceptar al objetivo será la encargada de retenerlo hasta que el resto del equipo llegue. Uchiha, Sasuke, luego de que Hinata intercepte al enemigo; este será el encargado, junto con Killer Bee, de detener y aplacar al objetivo, les seguirá un grupo de apoyo, Inuzuka, Kiba y Hatake, Kakashi. –Pude oír a los kages y demás ninjas de elite quejarse. –La misión es clasificada en el nivel SSS. –El silencio volvió a reinar, yo me puse de pie, frente al equipo que había escogido, y les explique de que trataba la misión, Hinata me miraba sorprendida, Sasuke simplemente bufo. Killer Bee rapeaba algo acerca de peligrosidad y esas cosas, Kiba acariciaba el pelaje de Akamaru, y Kakashi-sensei leía sus novelas eróticas.<br>-Bueno, Como Shikamaru dijo… la misión es de clase SSS, y debemos dejársela a los mejores shinobis. Por ende, he formado un grupo de elite, con experiencia, y con personas de mi total confianza, agradezco que ayuden a resolver los problemas que ha causado o que causara Kabuto. –se escucharon las quejas por haber incluido a Sasuke, pero basto una mirada severa de mi parte, cortesía de Kurama, para que todos se callaran y de ese modo, se dio por terminada la reunión y los shinobis y las kunoichis de Konoha volvieron junto conmigo a la aldea, incluyendo a Killer Bee, que seguía a mi lado rapeando.  
>Llegamos a la aldea en cuestión de horas, una o dos horas… más o menos. Cada uno se fue por su lado, ya que debían descansar porque partirían mañana. Hinata sería la primera en partir.<br>-¿Hinata?- había estado en silencio todo el camino a casa, y eso me estaba matando, solo quería abrazarla y desearle suerte. Me acerque a ella por detrás mientras preparaba sus cuchillas y demás elementos. Bolt y Himawari estaban durmiendo, Hanabi los había cuidado. – ¿Amor?  
>-Naruto… -se volteó y me envolvió en esos ojos blancos como las nubes. Estaban llorosos y muy decaídos, me acerque a ella y la envolví rápidamente e mis brazos, ella me rodeo con sus brazos sellando así el pacto… comenzando a llorar. –no creo ser capaza de completar esa misión, ¿y si me sale mal?<br>-¿quieres que vaya contigo? –sugerí, pude haberlo dicho en la reunión, pero los demás kages se hubieran opuesto. –Hinata… si quieres que te acompañe solo dímelo.  
>-No- se alejó de golpe de mí. –No quiero que dejes tus deberes como Hokage, para acompañarme… haré todo lo que pueda…- y me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.<p>

**HiNaThItHa.16241:** Gracias, de verdad, espero te guste mi fic... ya que no soy tan buena escribiendo...

**mizuki-95: **¿en serio? Dx entonces con el resto del fic, lloraras :c bueno, gracias por leer, y espero te haya gustado.

**Sele-02:** Gracias por leer, y bueno, creo que tendra más de tres partes... n-n


End file.
